


Breaking Free

by EreriAesthetic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi, Kidnapping, M/M, Neko! Levi, Possesive Eren Yeager, Rich Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi, i can't write smut lol, im really bad at writing agh, lots of fluff, no smut srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriAesthetic/pseuds/EreriAesthetic
Summary: Levi is bought by a horrible man who wants Levi to be his plaything. After Levi escapes, he meets Eren, a handsome rich man, who saves Levi from the authorities after he tries to sneak into a hotel. Overtime they become friends, but their friendship blossoms into something deeper, love. In a world where Nekos are mistreated Levi and Eren must face many different challenges before getting their happily ever after.





	

Levi ran as fast as his legs could take him. He was being chased by a group of officers by the name of ‘Sanctuary Police’. Levi is a normal human being, aside from having black fluffy cat ears and a black tail. He lived in a Neko Sanctuary, a place scientists made to keep Nekos protected and at the same time study them and make profit. You see, once in a while very rich people had a craving. A craving for a Neko. So they would come here, to the sanctuary, to buy a Neko. Sometimes it would be because they were lonely and just wanted some company. But in other times, there were darker reasons. They wanted them as their play things, slaves, Nekos are inferior to regular people.   
Rewind a few hours, before the whole running away fiasco. It was a normal day for Levi, he woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and got ready. Today a rich man was going to buy a Neko, so they all had to look their very best. Levi honestly didn't care since he wasn't ever going to be bought by anyone, that's what he promised Isabel and Farlan. So he put on some khaki pants and an oversized blue polo shirt.   
He left his room and headed to the main room, a glass room where Nekos get together and try to get bought. Everyone was already there, in their best clothes, some looking at Levi in disgust when they saw him pass by.   
Levi shook his head. “Poor things. They don't know what's coming if they get bought.” He sighed and sat in a very far corner next to a worn down book shelf. He took a book out of the shelf and started reading. A short moment later, the head of the sanctuary entered the glass room with a tall blond man. His icy, blue eyes were narrowed and intimidating, he looked like an eagle looking for his prey.   
“Everyone, this is Erwin Smith, he is very important to this sanctuary for he is the one who donates money for you nekos to have food and clothes. Please be nice and courteous when he approaches you. That is all.” The man walked out and closed the door behind him. It turned very quiet and all eyes were on Erwin Smith, except for one. That immediately caught his eye.   
Levi was reading his book when a big shadow approached him and blocked the light. He looked up and Erwin was looking down at him. Levi returned a confused stare.   
“Um, excuse me but I'm reading and you're blocking the light. If you could move that would be very helpful thank you.” Levi looked down on his book again but was quickly forced to look back up by strong hands gripping his jaw.   
“What..did you say?” Erwin gripped Levi's jaw tighter and made him wince of pain. 

“I said, MOVE.” Levi furrows his eyebrows together and tries to look intimidating but it's no use.

Erwin smirked. “What's your name Neko?” He brought his hand down from Levi's jaw and put it on Levi's thigh, squeezing it softly.   
Levi slapped Erwin's hand from his thigh. “Leave me alone jerk. Go find someone else to fuck.” He stood up and was about to walk away when Erwin grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
“Hear me when I say this little neko. You're going to be mine, and when we get home I'll make you suffer.” He said angrily.Then he stomped off and slammed the door behind him.   
Levi's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. He ran out of the main room and went to his room. He quickly grabs an old ball cap he had on the night table and put it on his head to hide his ears. Then he tucks his tail in his pants and it wraps around his thigh. He leaves his room and heads straight for the main door which leads to the outside world. Many staff tried to yell at him to come back but it was no use. Levi starts speed walking towards the door, pushing a few nekos out of the way. He opens the door and starts running. He could hear a few screams from the back but he didn't care. It's been long since he felt so.. alive. The nice breeze he felt on his face was amazing he couldn't help but smile. When he was sure he had lost them Levi stopped and took a breather. Levi walked for a few minutes and stopped in front of a huge fancy hotel. He walked in even though he knew he wasn't going to blend in with what he was wearing. He waited until the lobby manager was busy with a client to sneak in. But good luck was not on his side because as soon as the glass elevator opened the manager had already called security.   
“Fucking shit today is not my day.” When it came to choose between fight, flight, or freeze, Levi chose flight. He ran to one of the nearest hallways which led to another elevator. He frantically pressed the buttons for it to open but it took too long. One of the security guards grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door. Levi tried to break free from the man’s grasp but it was no use.   
“Wait!” Before the security could throw him out the door, a tall man with striking green eyes and messy brown hair approached them. He looked at Levi, then at the security. “He's with me. Let him go.”   
“A-are you sure sir, this man is dirty and looks like a criminal. Shouldn't we report him to the authorities?”   
“Did you not hear me clearly? I said let him go.” 

“Uh yes sir.” The security let Levi go and walked away. Levi looked up at his green eyed hero and his eyes softened. “I guess I should thank you. You really saved me from being sent to the police. Look I don't have anything to give you so-” 

“Huh? No! I'm not asking for anything in return. Come on, follow me.” The handsome green eyed man gestured his hand at Levi to follow him. 

“Wait!” Levi stopped and the man turned around. “I didn't get your name.” 

The man chuckled and said,“Eren, my name is Eren. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was so short and so bad. Leave me a comment in what I can do to make the next chapter better. Constructive criticism is a ok. 
> 
> See Levi's cat ears: https://kittensplaypen.net/ears/946-black-realistic-cat-ears.html
> 
> Levi's tail: https://www.etsy.com/listing/287418371/any-color-fluffy-furry-tipped-cat-tail?ref=market
> 
> Levi's outfit (the link is long sorry): http://m.jcpenney.com/claiborne-short-sleeve-slim-fit-polo/prod.jump?ppId=pp5009620162&country=US¤cy=USD&selectedSKUId=50230180505&selectedLotId=5023018&fromBag=true&quantity=1&cm_mmc=ShoppingFeed-_-GooglePLA-_-Polo%20Shirts-_-50230180505&utm_medium=cse&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=polo%20shirts&utm_content=50230180505&cid=cse%7Cgoogle%7C002%20-%20mens%7Cpolo%20shirts_50230180505&gclid=Cj0KEQjwt6fHBRDtm9O8xPPHq4gBEiQAdxotvBDNmemTIHWEsYXlNUHbiwGmShCnllyHzxS4xLMB5W8aAh738P8HAQ&kwid=productads-adid%5E149409014089-device%5Et-plaid%5E76121677538-sku%5E50230180505-adType%5EPLA


End file.
